


The Gift That Children Bring

by MelodramaticSalad



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Sterek, Adopted Children, Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Andy and Jesse return, Baker Stiles Stilinski, Christmas Fluff, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski Get Married, Derek is Good with Kids, Domestic Fluff, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Hale Family Feels, Holidays, Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Big Happy Family, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Step-parents, Stiles Stilinski is Good with Kids, The Adventures Of Andy and Jesse, Writer Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticSalad/pseuds/MelodramaticSalad
Summary: The holidays were always a big deal in the Stilinski and Hale households. The biggest ones were definitely Halloween and Christmas, but Stiles was always had a fondness of Halloween.
Stiles and Derek go through the holidays together after they start dating, and life with their children seems to get even better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Since everyone loved Jesse and Andy so much, I wrote a sequel to this fic [here! I absolutely adore writing these characters and hope you enjoy this installation as well!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8382973)

The holidays were always a big deal in the Stilinski and Hale households. The biggest ones were definitely Halloween and Christmas, but Stiles was always had a fondness of Halloween. He loved all things scary and creepy and had been obsessed with the Supernatural since a young age.

He could even remember running around playing Vampires and Werewolves with Scott when they were five. Now their own children ran around playing the exact same games. It turned out the apple really didn't fall far from the tree when it came to those interests.

On their first Halloween with Derek and Jesse, Stiles showed them just how far they went with Halloween. Stiles spent weeks making their costumes, dressing Andy as an incredible Captain America while he dressed as Batman. An excited Jesse dressed as Wonder Woman and Derek donned a Superman costume.

Stiles had gone over to Derek's to drop off some lunch while their children were with their grandmothers, letting himself in with his key and shutting the door behind him with a gentle kick. "I'm here!" He called to announce his presence. Derek's office was empty, but he could hear water running in the master bathroom, so he didn't worry.

Stiles set the bag of Chinese take out on the kitchen counter and leaned against it as he waited for Derek to finish. He and Derek had been dating for a couple weeks now, as cheesy as it sounded, each day that they spent together felt even better than the last. The two of them were happy, and their kids were just as thrilled as ever that their parents were together.

Stiles stared at the stainless steel refrigerator, smiling to himself at the sight of the drawings from both Jesse and Andy hung up on the front of it. Stiles smiled wider and took the cartons of food out of the bag, setting them aside so they could eat once Derek was finished.

"Remember, if you take too long, I will eat all of your food!" He called, grabbing two forks out of the drawer before he closed it with a bump of his hip.

He heard Derek laugh and smiled wider to himself. "I'm coming, I'm all done now." Derek replied, heading down the hall and drying his face with a towel. "What did you get?"

"I got us beef and broccoli, beef lo mein, orange chicken, and obviously those egg rolls you can't live with you because you know I'd do anything for-What the fuck?" Stiles cut off mid-sentence and stared at Derek's face in shock. Well, rather he was looking at what was missing.

Derek had shaved his beautiful beard and was left with a clean shaven face. Derek raised his eyebrows as he reached for the bag of food. "What's the matter?"

"Why would you shave your face? I mean, it's your face so obviously you can do whatever you want with it, but _why?_ "

Derek gave Stiles an incredulous look as he grabbed an egg roll and took a bite out of it. "Because I'm going to be Superman for Halloween." He stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That is some dedication." Stiles snorted, stepping closer to he could brush his fingers against his jaw.

"Do you not like it or something?" Derek asked, taking Stiles' hand so he could press a kiss to the back of his fingers.

"Eh, I'll get used to it. I prefer your beard, but like I said, it's not my face."

Derek chuckled and pressed another kiss to Stiles' forehead before ruffling his hair. "It'll be back after Halloween's over and I'll let you enjoy it as much as you want, okay?"

Stiles nodded and kissed Derek quickly as he grinned back at him. "Deal. Now, while we have some time before we have to pick up our offspring, how about you tell me about the chapter you're working on? You left me with a cliffhanger."

Derek chuckled and pulled away to grab the carton with the beef and broccoli inside. "As I recall, you fell asleep while we were talking."

"I can't help it, your voice is soothing and it relaxes me." Stiles replied, raising his eyebrows. "Maybe you should do audiobooks."

"I'm pretty sure people would get bored with them fast. You're a better verbal story teller than I am." Derek pointed out, thinking about when Stiles would read stories to their children. Stiles always got so into them and the kids would hang on to every word with rapt focus as Stiles used different voices and waved his hands animatedly.

"Okay, fine. You keep writing, I'll read them out loud. Is that a decent deal?"

Derek pretended to mull it over before he nodded. "It sounds like a perfect deal."

 

Stiles eventually left Derek's apartment to head home and get Andy ready for Halloween before he'd meet them at his parents house so they could all trick or treat together and have a little party. Once he arrived, he saw that most of the family was already there, non-blood related family also included. Scott and Allison's son, AJ, perked up the moment he saw Andy. AJ was dressed up like Poe from Star Wars, which made Stiles extremely proud. It was only right that he forced his best friend and their children to see The Force Awakens, right? He liked to call AJ's newfound obsession with the series payback for all the years Scott took to finally watch them with Stiles.

Stiles let the kids interact, heading to the kitchen to see what delicious snacks were awaiting him. His mouth nearly watered at the sight of his mother's special bacon Mac and cheese in the crock pot and quickly went for that first.

"Hey, Stiles." Laura piped up, leaning against the counter with a silver plastic Solo cup in her hands. 

"Hey, Laura." He greeted her as her husband headed over to her to give her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Hey, Devin."

"Hey, Stiles." The other man replied, smiling over at Stiles before whispering something in Laura's ear. 

Laura nodded and smiled wider. "Thanks." She murmured, glancing towards the living room where their son was playing a game on his 3DS. "I know he'll go crazy over it."

"A present for Jason? Speaking of, do you want me to make a cake for his birthday? My schedule is clear that day anyways, I'll just make sure I don't take on any other cake orders beforehand."

"That would be perfect, thank you so much. Next time I'm there we can go over the size and pricing."

"We can go over what you want, but I'm not going to charge you. Even if I wasn't dating your brother, you've spent tons of money at my shop. Which is what got me introduced to Derek anyways." Stiles pointed out.

"I'm paying you." Laura stated in a firm voice, smiling wider at him.

"I'm not taking your money for it." Stiles replied, just as stubborn as she was.

"You will take my money, even if I have to hide it in your apartment."

"Maybe I'll stick it in Derek's apartment and if he asks, I'll tell him you left it behind."

Devin laughed at their playful argument, leaning back against the counter. "I'm pretty sure this will easily turn into a tug of war with money when it's time for the cake to be ordered."

"At this point, I'll just stick it in the tip jar or something when he's not looking. Seriously, Stiles. Even if it's just paying for the ingredients, I'm fine with that."

Stiles pursed his lips as he pretended to think about it before he shook his head. "Nah."

"I'm going to kill you in your sleep someday." Laura said in a chipper voice.

"What's going on?" Derek asked as he entered the kitchen, wondering if he had heard that right.

"Your boyfriend won't let me pay for Jason's birthday cake."

"Sounds like him." Derek snorted, sliding his arm around Stiles' waist. Stiles leaned back against him and smiled wider as he took a few quick bites of his Mac and cheese.

"You're not in costume yet." Stiles pointed out, gently bumping his hip against Derek's.

"I'm going to change in a minute, I promise." 

Stiles nodded and offered Derek a bite of his food. "You should feel honored that I even want to share. I could easily eat the whole crockpot of this by myself."

"And you probably would, if you haven't already done it before." Derek snorted in amusement before leaning in to take the bite. His eyes widened a little before he nodded. "I'm going to have to get the recipe for this."

"You'd have to marry me to get it, and even then I'm still not sure if we'd make it as good as my mom." Stiles pointed out.

Derek chuckled and kissed his forehead. "Maybe, but it wouldn't hurt to try."

"Oh ew, you guys are still in that super cuddly romantic phase. Get a room." teased Laura, just wanting to get under her brother's skin a little.

"I mean, technically we could. My old bedroom is just right upstairs." Stiles pointed out, grinning when Laura scrunched her face up.

"Maybe if you let me pay for the cake, I'd give you guys a few minutes while we distract the kids."

"Nah, we can just mess around once the kids are in a sugar coma. Thanks though." Stiles joked, earning a roll of Derek's eyes.

"You two are ridiculous." He stated, leaving the kitchen so he could change in the bathroom.

Stiles got a cup of the cider when he finished, realizing that he would have to get the recipe from the Hales at some point. Perhaps it was another family secret that he'd have to marry Derek to get. The idea of potentially marrying Derek someday didn't even scare him, he was pretty sure he and Andy would be very happy with Derek and Jesse. Well, he already knew Andy and Jesse would be thrilled. He was so busy thinking about it that he didn't even realize that Derek had come out of the bathroom.

He blinked when Derek waved his hand in front of his face before his eyes widened a little. "Holy shit, I take back not wanting you to shave. You look amazing." He whispered, awe completely visible in his expression.

Derek smiled wider and visibly relaxed at Stiles' approval. "Well, I'm glad you like it."

"I love it." Stiles murmured, stepping closer and sliding his arms around his neck. "You're perfect."

If they ended up spending a lot of time making out and doing inappropriate stuff to each other in their costumes, it was their little secret.

Once the kids were finished Trick or Treating, they headed back to Stiles' house. They made sure the children got their baths, and then watched their favorite movies that fit with the theme. Derek chose The Nightmare Before Christmas, Stiles chose Hocus Pocus, and the kids chose Corpse Bride. Stiles was surprised that the kids had stayed awake this long, but he figured it was from all of the excitement.

Stiles smiled during the movie and curled up against Derek, tracing his fingers down his arm. "We should do them next year." He murmured, nuzzling his nose against his jaw. He hummed at the scratchy feeling of Derek's faint stubble and smiled wider.

"Do a Corpse Bride costume?" Derek whispered back.

Stiles shrugged. "I could see myself being your husband." He murmured and smiled wider. "Or we could do Jack and Sally. A couple's costume in general would be awesome." He murmured, tracing his fingers over the soft fabric of Derek's pajama pants.

Derek stared at Stiles with an expression so unreadable that Stiles was starting to think he had said something wrong. He opened his mouth to apologize but was abruptly cut off when Derek cupped his face and kissed him tenderly. Stiles hummed softly against his mouth and carded his fingers through his hair. Derek pressed closer to him and ran his tongue along his bottom lip before Stiles opened his mouth to peek his out and run along his.

Andy soon looked back at hem and groaned. "Dad, no! Stop eating each other, we're trying to watch a movie!"

"Yeah, Daddy, that's not nice! Be nice to Stiles, he's really cool!" Stiles laughed at Jesse's words and shook his head.

"I promise your dad is being really nice to me."

Jesse looked between them and gave her dad the 'I'm watching you' signal before looking back to the movie. Stiles smirked triumphantly at Derek and leaned forwards to kiss his ear.

"You can probably eat me later." He whispered, just as Derek was trying to take a sip of his drink. Naturally Derek choked on it. Stiles cackled and made it up to him by pressing kisses over his face once he could breath again.

He made it up to him again once the kids were asleep and they had some time alone.

 

Their first Christmas was spent with a morning at Stiles' place and sharing their Christmas traditions together. Derek read the kids The Night Before Christmas before bed time. 

In the morning, Stiles made Pączki for them, which were essentially the Polish version of filled donuts. They opened their gifts together, and for a late lunch, they went to Derek's family home for a meal with both of their families.

On New Years Eve, Derek and Stiles' parents watched everyone's kids so the adults could go out and party until they were blackout wasted. The only thing Stiles really remembered was the aftermath and waking up with a splitting headache and his body being covered with glitter. 

Derek and Jesse moved in with Stiles and Andy just before Valentine's Day. Jesse and Andy were ecstatic at the news, it was a step closer to them being brother and sister! 

Derek and Stiles found a perfect way to merge their stuff together and made the house perfect for the both of them. Since they got to redecorate Jesse's bedroom whichever way she wanted, they did Andy's as well to make sure they both got their perfect bedrooms. 

Derek's favorite memory was him and Stiles both being covered in paint from working all day on the bedrooms. Stiles had been sitting on the kitchen counter, his head tilted back against the cabinet with his eyes closed as he tried to relax.

Derek had moved between his open legs, pressed his lips to his neck and whispered that he loved him.

Stiles had given him an exhausted smile and whispered that he loved him too.

Derek slid his arms around his waist and kept his face buried in Stiles' neck. Stiles smiled and rubbed Derek's back as he rested his chin on his shoulder. "You mean the world to me, Derek Hale. I'm glad I was lucky enough to schedule that play date and meet you."

Derek chuckled and rubbed his back. "Me too." He whispered, nuzzling against Stiles and feeling him shiver at his touch.

 

In May, their lives took on another change. Derek's book had made it to the top of New York's best seller's list and Stiles' bakery had won several notable awards for his excellent treats. The kids were both doing incredibly well in school and referred to each other as brother and sister.

While they were preparing to make dinner, Derek realized they were missing some key ingredients. He sighed as they shut the fridge before looking over to Stiles. "I need to make a run to the store, is there anything else I should get while I'm there?"

"Chocolate milk." Jesse replied from where she was sitting on the barstool, helping Stiles make some bread.

"Alright, besides chocolate milk?"

Stiles thought about it and shook his head. "We should be good here. By the time you get back, this will be in the oven anyways."

"Alright, sounds perfect. Andy, since Jesse is busy helping Stiles, do you want to come with me?"

Andy nodded and climbed off his barstool so he could go get his shoes on. "Yeah! Let's go!"

Derek smiled wider and let him lead the way outside when he was ready. Instead of going straight to the grocery store, Derek stopped at the park near the house so he could talk to Andy.

"Hey, Andy, there's something I wanted to talk about with you." He started, turning the car off before he turned to face him.

"What is it? Is everything okay?" Andy asked curiously.

"Yeah, everything is fine. What I'm going to ask you though will be our secret though, and it's a very big and important secret. Do you think you can handle it?" Andy nodded quickly, his eyes widening a little.

"Yeah! What's the secret?"

"I wanted to ask you if it would be okay with you if I married your dad someday."

Andy raised his eyebrows in surprise before laughing. "Oh, that's all? Of course you can marry my dad, Silly!"

Derek chuckled and shook his head. That had been a lot easier than he had thought it would be. He didn't think Andy wouldn't be okay with it, but he also wasn't sure if he would agree right away. It definitely eased his nerves to have him up for the idea. "Sounds good, we'll bring him extra ice cream too, how does that sound?"

"That sounds awesome!" Andy exclaimed.

 

A few weeks later, Derek had convinced his sisters to watch the kids so he could take Stiles on a date. Everything had been set up perfectly, from their private corner in an upscale restaurant in San Francisco, to a romantic walk with phenomenal views, all the way to spoiling Stiles with treats and a massage once they got home.

Stiles sighed as Derek rubbed his shoulders, tilting his head back and biting his lip. "Fuck, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were proposing to me."

Derek tensed and gripped Stiles' shoulders a little harder than he'd meant to. Stiles let out a hiss and pulled away, raising his eyebrows before his eyes widened. "Holy fuck, you're gonna propose, aren't you?"

Derek felt his face flush in embarrassment and he lowered his head to hide it. "I was considering it."

"You liar, you're totally planning on proposing to me! You dick!" Stiles laughed, surprising Derek. He must have looked super bewildered because Stiles laughed harder and shook his head. "Look in my end table."

Derek nodded and reached over, avoiding Stiles' gaze as he searched through it. When he found a small black box, his eyes widened and he looked back over to Stiles. "You're kidding."

"I'm not kidding. I was seriously going to propose to you tomorrow." Stiles replied, smiling wider as he took his hands. "I'm sure I already know the answer, but I want to hear it. Derek Hale, will you marry me?"

Derek smiled and squeezed Stiles' hands as he leaned forwards until their noses brushed against each other. "I will." He whispered before closing the space between them and kissing him softly.

The following morning, Derek and Stiles sat down with the kids in their living room to share the news with them. "So I know you've been wanting something for a long time, and Derek and I decided that we'd do it." Stiles started, watching their eyes grow wide with wonder.

Jesse quickly stood and threw her arms up in celebration. "We're getting a puppy!" She cheered, jumping up and down.

Andy gasped and jumped to his feet. "We're getting a puppy?!" He asked in a shrill voice.

Stiles was taken aback from the response and raised his eyebrows. "What? No, we're not getting a puppy. Yet." He paused and looked over at Derek, who simply shrugged and looked away. "We're getting married."

Andy and Jesse stopped jumping up and down and stared at them in shock. Stiles and Derek felt nervous at the complete silence and opened their mouths to speak when Jesse and Andy looked at each other to confirm they had both heard that.

"You're getting married!" They both exclaimed, leaping across the couch to hug their dads and shower them with kisses.

"It's about time!" Jesse pointed out, bumping her forehead to Derek's in a gentle touch of affection. "You've been saying that Daddy Stiles is your soulmate."

Derek sputtered and felt his face flush. "I didn't say that."

Stiles laughed and looked over to Jesse. "Did he say that?"

"Uh-huh." She replied with a nod, throwing her dad completely under the bus. "He says stuff like that a lot, like that he really, really loves you."

"Oh, he did, huh?" Stiles asked with a wider smile when Derek averted his gaze.

"It's okay, Papa Derek! Dad says stuff like that about you too!" Andy replied, leaning over to wrap his arms around Derek's neck.

"You're damn right I do, I love the hell out of Derek. He's almost as cool as you two." Stiles declared proudly, earning laughter from their children.

 

In September, they had the ceremony and had one of the coolest weddings Stiles had ever seen. He had to thank their children for their input, since otherwise he wasn't sure it would have been so unique and fun.

Andy had suggested some purple accents on everything for the cutest reason. "You're like red and Papa is blue. When you mix those, you get purple, and weddings are like mixing families right? So purple would be really pretty!" He had told Stiles.

So thanks to their children's ideas, they had a gorgeous wedding with purple accents, along with some Star Wars themed decorations on the pews and Superhero accents to their tuxedos. Stiles had a black waistcoat and a yellow tie on, while Derek had a blue waistcoat and a red tie. Andy and Jesse had both loved the idea of flower girls and ring bearers, so their dads gave them the shared mission of being the Flower and Ring Patrol Squad. Andy had Derek's ring, while Jesse had Stiles'. The whole thing really did feel almost magical to Stiles; he was glad that they got tons of pictures and professional videos of the ceremony and after party.

The following day they surprised Andy and Jesse with a surprise week long trip to Atlantis. Derek and Stiles had figured that Jesse and Andy were such a big part of their lives and what had gotten them to meet in the first place, so they may as well take them on a vacation.

A few days after they got home, Stiles and Derek left for Hawaii to start their real honeymoon.

 

By the time their second Christmas together rolled around, Derek and Stiles were still enjoying their new life together as a married couple. Derek always woke up to fresh, hot coffee in a variety of wonderful flavors most days. Stiles always liked to experiment with new menus during each season, so Derek tended to be his Guinea pig whenever Stiles wasn't sure which ones to use and what was missing from one he couldn't get just right.

On Christmas morning, Derek and Stiles were woken up by their children jumping on them.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Jesse exclaimed as she jumped on the bed. "It's Christmas!"

Stiles groaned and blearily looked over Derek's shoulder at the alarm clock on the end table. "Jessica Ann Marie Hale, it's six thirty in the morning."

"Time doesn't matter when it's Christmas!" Andrew exclaimed, jumping onto Stiles and accidentally elbowing him in the ribs. Thankfully Andy let off when Stiles wheezed.

"Andrew Christian Stilinski, it's six thirty, they say!" Jesse replied, doing her best impression of Stiles' dad voice.

Derek peeked an eye open before sighing and closing it again. "Do you think if we pretend to be dead, they'll go away?"

"I think that only works for bears." Stiles laughed, rubbing his sore ribs. "It wouldn't hurt to try though."

"Daddy, no!" Jesse groaned, moving to hug her father tightly.

"Okay, okay, how about this. If you guys give us until eight-thirty to sleep, we'll open presents at nine and I will make Nutella stuffed Pączki and Derek will make bacon omelettes for you. Is that a deal?"

Andy and Jesse thought about it before nodding. "Deal!" They exclaimed, jumping off of the bed and scrambling out of the room.

Stiles sighed and scooted closer to Derek so he could nuzzle his head beneath Derek's chin. "Do you think we'll be able to get any more sleep?"

"I doubt it." Derek replied before sighing when Stiles' phone went off to let him know he had a text.

Stiles groaned and checked it before thumbing a reply. "Scratch that, we have to get up now. Scott's bringing their present over."

"I don't know if he has horrible timing or if it's perfect."

"Both. It will always be both." Stiles replied, climbing out of bed. "I can get the kids to sit down while you bring it in."

"You just don't want to be cold." Derek chuckled, finally sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"That's also true." Stiles smirked as he wrapped his microplush blanket around himself.

Stiles managed to get the kids to sit on the couch, keeping their attention as he stood in front of them, a mug of hot chocolate in his hands to keep them warm. "Alright, your first present is for the both of you. I just want to make sure you both understand it's super important and a very big responsibility." He started, unable to keep from smiling.

Jesse stared at him in confusion before her eyes widened. "You're pregnant, right?" Stiles almost dropped his mug.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah! You and Daddy have been talking in secret and calling people to make sure that something had all it's shots and stuff! It's a baby, right?"

"You're having a baby?!" Andy gasped, hands flying to his mouth. "I'm gonna be a big brother?! When is the baby coming?! Did Santa bring it!? Can we get two babies?!"

Stiles sighed and covered his face with his hand for a moment. He could even hear Derek laughing in the hallway. "Okay, first thing, no, we're not having a baby. Secondly, that's not how any of that works but I'm not ruining your Christmas by explaining it."

"You're not having a baby?" Stiles hated just how disappointed Andrew looked, it made him feel really guilty.

"No, but for now, let's get back on track." Stiles replied, clapping his hands together as he did his best to avoid Andy's puppy eyes. Last thing he wanted for Christmas was to run over to Derek and tell him to get him a baby. "Your present is very big and I expect you to love it and help take care of it. It will be yours."

As he spoke, Derek snuck up behind them with a floppy-eared white puppy with a few black spots on her body. "Understood? Most importantly, you need to name her." He spoke as Derek set the puppy between them.

The kids looked at the dog and squealed before looking to their dads. "This is ours? Our puppy?" Andy asked, looking right to Stiles.

"Of course she's yours. You'll have to agree on a name."

"She's ours! Jesse she's ours!" Andrew exclaimed as he started to cry. Jesse nodded quickly, her own eyes glazing over as the sweet puppy licked her face.

"Derek, we made our kids cry in Christmas. Are we monsters?" Stiles asked, heading over to rub the puppy's back.

"Only sometimes." Derek smiled back at him.

By the time breakfast was on the table, the twins had named the happy puppy Rey Hermione Diana Solo Stilinski-Hale the First, or Rey for short.

Stiles thought about just how unfortunate that poor dog tag would look. Nevertheless, he let the kids have their fun, knowing that Rey would probably be the only name that really stuck. Stiles was also thrilled that they had a lot of strong women to name her after.

While Stiles plated their breakfast, Andy walked over to Derek, holding a large envelope behind his back. "Papa, I have something for you."

Derek turned the stove off and smiled as he ruffled Andrew's hair. "Yeah? What is it?"

"Merry Christmas." Andrew replied, holding it out to him.

Derek took the envelope and sat down at the table so he could open it in front of him. Derek pulled out a stack of papers and looked them over before his expression turned to one of shock. He looked to Andrew in disbelief before turning to Stiles. "Did you know about this?"

Stiles nodded, feeling his heart ache from how sweet the gesture was. "We had a very long talk about it. He's very sure."

Derek swallowed hard and looked back at the gift before lifting his hand to shield his eyes.

Andrew looked really concerned and stepped closer to Derek, reaching out to tug at the sleeve of his shirt. "Do you not like it, Papa Derek?"

Derek reached out and took Andy in his arms, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "No, I love it. Thank you so much." He whispered.

"Daddy Stiles, guess what! I have a present for you too!" Stiles furrowed his eyebrows and took the envelope from Jesse, opening it and pulling the papers out before his breath hitched in surprise. They were adoption papers, the exact same ones that Andy had given to Derek.

The kids had seen videos of children giving their step-fathers adoption papers to have total custody with the child's parent, and Andy had told Stiles he wanted Derek to be his father as much as possible. Stiles in turn asked him again and again over the course of a few days if he was sure that was what he wanted and explained everything to him before finally taking him to his father. John had used his connection to get the papers, happy that Stiles had found someone so wonderful for himself and for Andy.

"Andy and I were talkin' and we realized that we may have mommies, but they aren't really our mommies. You and Daddy are the ones raising us, so both of you should completely be our daddies." Jesse explained, shifting on her feet as she tugged at the fabric of her Iron Man pajamas.

Stiles sniffled and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand when he realized he was crying. He bent to Jesse's level and pulled her close, pressing kisses to her forehead. "Thank you both so much, that's the greatest Christmas present anyone could ever ask for." He whispered in a shaky voice.

Jesse giggled and hugged him back tightly. "I love you, Silly. Of course I want you to be my dad too."

Stiles let out a noise that was a mixture of a sob and a laugh, raising his hand to cover his face. "Is this payback for us making them cry with the puppy?" He asked Derek.

Derek chuckled and wiped at his own glassy eyes with the heel of his palms. "Yeah, I guess it is."

 

When Christmas finally rolled around again, Stiles and Derek were legally the fathers of both of their children. Each year, everything grew better for them and the two kids that adored them with every fiber of their beings. As long as they had their family, they were whole and everything felt right in the world. Two years after that beautiful Christmas that united them as a family, Stiles and Derek brought home a new baby.

Andy and Jesse both loved their new little sister, Olivia, and did everything they could to protect her.

Except for that time they had their first argument about who they thought would be Olivia's favorite superhero and during a game of Tug of War gone wrong, they smacked their sister in the face with an Iron Man action figure. That day, Olivia lost her first tooth and the children had their action figures taken away for an entire day.


End file.
